Kawaii Ketsu
by Amane Misa
Summary: ...un fic realmente sin sentido... ideado a partir de la incógnita de ms.thang de como se dicen un par de frases en japonés...una en especial. [creo sasusaku...por ahora]
1. Kawaii Ketsu

Holaa... bueno, la verdad, esta historia no tiene mucho argumento... esta inventada en el momento UUU

Espero les guste...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aaaaaaaargh...- dijo sakura.

Una misión. En una aldea de por ahí. Se hospedaban en casa de los clientes. El problema?

Pregúntenle a Sakura. Según Naruto, y tal vez Kakashi, no había nada de malo en ello. Pero a Sakura realmente le molestaba. ¿Qué?

Camino hacia allí, sufrieron muchos percances. Sus vestimentas estaban sucias, algo que Sakura no toleraba. Entonces, qué fue lo que ocurrió? Una vez llegaron allí, Sakura, a hurtadillas de los demás, se escabulló y lavó sus prendas. Llevaba encima solo su corpiño y su calza, ya que no estaba tan loca como para quedarse desnuda totalmente. Pero que? ...

Sakura se encontró con Megumi, la hija de la familia que los había contratado. Megumi, muy hospitalaria que es, le ofreció si mientras quería usar su ropa, y prometió encargarse de lavar las calzas de la chica que estaban completamente sucias. Sakura no lo pensó mucho y aceptó la oferta. Pero siendo histérica como ella sola, más tarde se odiaría a si misma por eso.

Resulta ser que Megumi tenía primas menores, a las que les pasaba la ropa que ya no le entraba. Y como sus primas sólo usaban pantalones, las únicas vestimentas del talle de Sakura que Megumi conservaba, eran polleras. Si, polleras. Pero no polleras cualquieras. Minifaldas bien del estilo de 47 AVENUE, la marca de ropa que más le gustaba a la chica.

Y sin duda a Sakura también le gustaba. Pero no usar polleras sin calzas abajo. Y menos, taaan cortas.

Regresamos. Sakura caminaba por el pueblo. En realidad, Sakura caminaba nerviosamente por el pueblo. Sus manos parecían pegadas a la parte posterior de su pollera, la cual trataba de estirar en vano. Para colmo, el conjunto tenía una remera no precisamente de mangas largas... tenía apenas hilitos de manga que sostenían el resto de la corta remera. Que por cierto, dejaba más de la mitad de su panza al aire.

Pero la remera no le molestaba tanto. Su problema era la pollera.

Sakura volvió a intentar estirarla, para cubrir más la parte superior de sus piernas, por más que la pollera apenas si cubría su cola...

"¡diablos!... ¡¡Tenía que ser un país cálido! ¿Porqué acaso la misión no fue en el país de la nieve?"

"Shannaro! Sakura, deberías aprovechar que al fin dejas de usar tu ropa aburrida para ponerte algo sexy y así conquistar a Sasuke-kun!"

"...no creo que esto ayude... además de que esto es incómodo, ya todo el mundo sabe que a Sasuke no le gustán las putas..."- pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza y trataba de cubrirse más con la pollera.

-etto...KAWAII KETSU!

O/O - NANI!- dijo la chica mientras se dio vuelta. Detrás de ella estaba Sasuke sonrojado. Miró más hacia la izquierda, nadie. Miró hacia la derecha, tampoco había nadie. UN MOMENTO! SASUKE? Nahh.. no podía ser él...

¡¡¡¿¿¿UN MOMENTO, SASUKE SONROJADO!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Wen, si, acá se acaba este capi, espero no les haya aburrido tanto

Supongo si les gusta lo seguiré... y después explico bien porqué dijo lo k dijo...

Plis tengan piedad conmigo, este es el primer fic k escribo (y que publico).

La idea salió solo porque quería usar la frase nueva k aprendí en japonés :D :D :D jajjaja

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. ...aaa ojalá! TwT

dejen reviews onegai!


	2. Apuesta

Llegó el CAPI 2!

Wen gente…realmente no puedo creer que lo hayan leido… mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews :)

Aca les sigo la historia... enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

(N/A: es una lástima que ff no me deje poner muchos "/" seguidos, o "!"...porque la verdad he subido muchas veces el último capítulo intentando corregirlo, pero parece que es inevitable -.- en fin, retomemos)

- dialogo –

" pensamiento "

_**flashback**_

" **Inner "**

CAPITULO 2: "APUESTA" Flashback 

_Sakura trataba de cubrirse más con la pollera...cuando se escucha un_

_-etto...KAWAII KETSU!_

_O/O - NANI!- dijo la chica mientras se dio vuelta. Detrás de ella estaba Sasuke **sonrojado**. Miró más hacia la izquierda, nadie. Miró hacia la derecha, tampoco había nadie. UN MOMENTO! SASUKE? Nahh.. no podía ser él..._

_¡¡¡¿¿¿UN MOMENTO, SASUKE SONROJADO!_

**Fin flashback**

Esas dos no son palabras que se suelan encontrar en la misma oración muy seguido...es más, exceptuando NO se encuentra esas palabras en una misma oración...

Sakura reflexionó sobre las palabras que había oído... "kawaii ketsu" pensó, mientras más tonos de rubor recorrían sus mejillas. No se decidía si debía agradecerle por el cumplido, o darle una ostia por semejante comentario atrevido (y pervertido) (N/A: Kawaii: lindo; ketsu : "trasero" dicho de una forma muy vulgar, "culo")...

El tiempo corría, sin embargo la pareja de adolescentes permanecía congelada desde hace ya varios minutos.

Sakura´s POV (N/A: point of view para los que no están familiarizados con el término)

OO... como! Sasuke-kun me ha dicho que... que tengo un lindo traste?... Sasuke-kun me ha dirigido la palabra? Sasuke-kun me ha dirigido la palabra, no por obligación y sin insultarme? Ay Dios, me parece que me está subiendo la presión...hey! un momento! Si me dijo eso...es porque lo ha visto! OMG! Sasuke-kun un pervertido?(N/A: Sasuke-kun un Sasuke-hentai!xDDD) Nunca lo hubiera esperado de él T-T...sabía que Kakashi-sensei no era una buena influencia...pero nunca pensé que podría afectarlo también a mi querido Sasuke-kuuuun! ToT

Sasuke´s POV 

Mierda...ahora debe pensar que soy un perv... Shit! Damn that Naruto! Lo voy a cagar a trompadas después de que esta maldita apuesta se acabe ¬¬... argh...seguro en cualquier momento me pega -o-... me han cagado...nunca tendría que haber apostado... aunque como iba a saber que el dobe sobreviviría un día entero sin ramen? Y que en vez de comer ramen de fideos comería miso (ramen con carne)-o-... baka ..

-Uh? "¿porqué aun no me ha pegado?¿es que acaso me salvo por ser yo?"- pensó mientras veía a la chica, la que se notaba estaba en un complejo debate mental...

PUM! (N/A: sonido barato de caída... qué! Con tan poco rating no pude conseguir algo mejor ToT)

O.O

El ruido sacó al joven de sus pensamientos... Pero Sakura ya no estaba frente a él... un momento... en realidad sí estaba, solo que desmayada y con un chichón en su cabeza que hacía que su frente se viera aún más grande.

-oh, genial, ahora la tengo que llevar al hospital... maldito Naputo...gracias por todo...¬¬-dijo sarcásticamente, mientras cargó a Sakura en brazos y se dirigió a la casa de sus clientes a preguntar por un centro médico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Mientras tanto, en unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí, un chico ojirubios y peliazul...ah, no, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que yacía tirado en el piso, había observado toda la escena.

Resulta ser que estaba vigilando a Sasuke para ver si este cumplía con su parte de la apuesta. En esos momentos en los que los jóvenes permanecían en silencio, a duras penas suprimía sus carcajadas, le debió haber resultado realmente humillante al chico de pelo oscuro decir semejante cosa a su amiga... sin omitir que se había puesto en ridículo frente a la amada de Naruto...

Pero cuando la joven se desmayó, tuvo un impulso muy fuerte de correr a asistirla y darle respiración boca a boca (por más que no la necesitase)... impotentemente cerró sus puños con fuerza, dispuesto a golpear a Sasuke si seguía en su trance y no realizaba el estado de la chica, cuando notó que el Uchiha la levantó, al estilo "Luna de Miel" y la cargó de regreso a la casa.

¿Por qué estaba inconsciente? Porque con semejante pollera, desde su posición (y desde muchas otras más) al ser la chica levantada digamos que...la pollera ya no tapaba lo mismo. Lo que condujo a... una hemorragia nasal que dejó a Naruto tendido entre los arbustos.

Se escuchó un "Poof" y con un humito, el sensei peligris tomó al Kitsune inconsciente y con otro lo regresó hasta el lugar de su hospedaje. Por supuesto que el también los había estado vigilando, después de todo, ellos son sus alumnos nnUUuuuu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Sasuke cargaba a Sakura, mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a todo aquel hombre que se cruzaba por su camino y echaba un ojo a Sakura... en ellas se podían leer mensajes como "Ni te le acerques" o "Si nos seguís mirando te mato", los que al parecer eran efectivos, porque la gente se mantenía a un radio de dos metros del shinobi.

Sasuke miró por unos instantes a la chica que tenía en brazos... realmente le resultaba una molestia... aun cuando estaba dormida. Su mirada se detuvo en su rostro... la verdad que no estaba nada mal...pero sinceramente Sasuke tenía otras cosas en su cabeza como para dedicarse a mirar chicas...aún así la chica era muy linda...tal vez la tendría en cuenta cuando luego de haber matado a cierta personita necesitara a una acompañante para revivir su clan...argh...antes de eso debería concentrarse en entrenar para poder estar a la altura de Itachi...

Notó que en esa posición la falda no cubría mucho a la chica, por lo que terminó optando por ponerla sobre su hombro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Acá se termina el capítulo dos... ojalá les guste :)

Dejen sus insultos, sugerencias y cualquier otro tipo de comentarios apretando el botoncito que está ahí abajo..

Y tengan to2 felices fiestas y felices vacaciones n.n

(  
·.¸  
¸.·)´  
(.·´  
.´¨)  
¸.·¸.·´¨) .·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.· Misa Misa... ¸.·´


End file.
